bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaraikou
Sorry I forgot to tell you, I was at my grandparents this weekend. Sorry about that. Anywho, I'm back.User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 23:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) finishing Well, if you wish I can make it so that the rp ends with no one dying or losing and to where Purinsu and Takeshi go there merry ways let me kow I hate leaving a product of work unfinished.Td5 23:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If you don't have any more posts I can finish the rp I have already thought of a ending but I told you Purinsu is not a criminal he is just cold toward everyone as the other royal captain the one that first used a weak casted Oogama no za Shikyo Megami (Scythe of the Death Goddess) was a member of the Kuchiki clan thats why he ingores the laws of the soul soicety to completeles his mission to redeem the name of kuchiki.Td5 23:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Its been over three months I think.Td5 17:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I am kind of busy with my tournament and some of my characters fall outside of the normal scope of Bleach slightly like the spirit race I made the Kosmosukihakus or Cosmos Souls.Td5 18:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot Sorry bro, i just been having a few rough days ever since Ichigo lost his powers and I'm thinking and praying that he gets them back but I'm good now and I posted on our RP sorry for the wait. Grizzaka 00:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Want to take part?Td5 21:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Haven't seen, you online in a long time. I have increased my article count and one of them that I am very proud of it called Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) hey wannna do a RP Twonjr2 03:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 03:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey been a while, would you like to do an RP? Grizzaka 15:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well seeing as how you have a guy who succeded Kepachi, and I have a guy who is the Kenpachi of GF wanna see how they clash? Grizzaka 16:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh sure i can wait. Grizzaka 16:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) here he is Tommy Aguilar sorry for taking long Grizzaka 16:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) so what do you think there? Grizzaka 17:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) besides from his cool form, he is also the type of guy who loves a good fight why else would he train in martial arts. Grizzaka 18:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yo we still gonna do the RP of Kenpachi's? Grizzaka 14:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) since your guy is strong you start off the RP. Grizzaka 14:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) or would you rather i start it off? Grizzaka 15:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hiya, Zaraikou!(: It's Kou; long time, no chat. How've you been the past few months? :I've been good as well. At the moment, I'm sicker than sick, but that'll pass. Anyways, the real reason I stopped by to chat was because I wanted to ask if you'd like to RP with me. If you would, I will be using either Naishō Kawahiru or Tenkō. ::Hey, Zaraikou. I was wondering if we could change the characters in our RP? I have this new character that I -REALLY- want to use, but he's not done yet. I just have to finish his abilities and then he'll be ready for RP'ing. The character is Tsukai no Yumeuranai. :::Yeah... sorry about the delay. His Powers & Abilities section should be finished by the end of today (my time). He. Is. Complete! Before we start, would you mind taking a look at him and posting some feedback on his talk page? :I've read Saigo before, and I remember most of his abilities, and I must say that he is very well-written, so it makes up for a severe lack of weaknesses (at first sight, that is). However, I'd lower some things, such as Superhuman reflexes, or Shunpō Master, 'cause then he seems like a much more believable character. I really enjoyed reading his zanpakutō, but when I scrolled down a bit more, you disappointed me. Hollowification? Really? He already has everything, plus hollowification is -WAY- too overdone. That is my only real problem with this character's abilities. So... 1 - Change some abilities to less than master, immense, etc. and 2 - Remove hollowification. Sound good? ::Like I said in the paragraph above, "(at first sight, that is)." That means that, at first glance, he seems to be overpowered and unbeatable, but if you read between the lines, you can tell he has several weaknesses, even if they're not visible to the naked eye. :::Ready when you are(: How 'bout we title this little RP "Under the Moon of the White Sands" (the "white sands" being Hueco Mundo). Sorry, but I'm not up for reading his intro today. Perhaps another time. Anyways, here's our RP. Your post, Zaraikou. :It's nice. Now, would you do me a solid and check out Tsukai's powers & abilities section? The reason I ask is 'cause I added a few things, and I want to make sure he doesn't seem too unbalanced. Thanks, and your post when you get on, pal(: ::Your post, my ol' friend(: :::Cool! That makes your character that much better. Sorry, it's just a personal view of mine to not add access abilities to a character. I mean, I hardly ever make a character with a Bankai, with my only one being Idzumo, and it hasn't even been revealed yet. Also, would you please take a look at Idzumo and tell me what you think of him on his talk page? Btdubs, it'll be your post in a sec. Ciao~ Since I'm pretty lenient about this, I'm not gonna demand you to change it. However, it is an unwritten rule that you don't use abilities that you added during the RP. It's like going "oh, I just obtained this power during our fight, so I'll use it!". Anyways, it's your turn. :Like I said, I'm pretty lenient about that rule. I never said I had a problem with you doing so, I merely stated that it's an unwritten rule here. If you have a problem with me "expressing myself,"'' as you put it, then that's on you. I am free to say what I feel, and it's not like I was yelling or anything like that. I was just telling you that for your future RP's. ::My attitude? Zaraikou, you, of ''all people, have got to know that I always have an attitude. It's what makes me Koukishi. Also, about the example, I always use those kinds of examples with everyone. When I'm giving advice, I'm a hard-ass. Like I said before, you of all people should know that. I mean, we met on NFW last May. :::I am kindly asking you to change your last post on Duel in the White Sands, due to the fact that you godmodded in it. Thank you(: Yo Ready to begin the RP? Grizzaka 15:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) first off. I had to go to sleep cuz it was night time for me and i guess so if you'll have the time. Grizzaka 16:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm on right now, so i hope we can RP Grizzaka 21:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Late Reply While I am also doing two others, I do really want to RP you Zaraikou :) any character you have in mind to spar?--Hohenheim of Light 14:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then, I'll start it up. If you don't like the title (gonna try and think of one on the spot), you can rename it to something more fitting if you want. --Hohenheim of Light 15:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Try writing in past tense its easier to follow and "reads" better. Like instead of "he reaches out to grab the sword", "He reached out to grab the sword".--Hohenheim of Light 16:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If you have Karasu in one hand, how can you use one hand to grab your Zanpakuto and another hand to "palm thrust" me back?--Hohenheim of Light 18:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Yo man whats going on? And yeah I've been getting around, Kenshin took awhile to get off the ground, but I'm proud nonetheless. But I'd love to RP with ya sometime. I'm currently finishing one up and I started another, but I'd be game to do one if you have any time. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, from what I've seen so far, your descriptions for his abilities aren't overly flowerly, but full of...factual details, and comparisons which makes it easy to determine the relative power of his abilities. You should construct his personality asap, but I think I've got a good feel for it, based on how you've roleplayed him thus far, and so would anyone else if they follow even a little bit. As for the Zanpakutou itself, its done quite well, although in correlation to the mans personality Im not sure how the two relate. Its not bad, but it is somewhat confusing. Then again Shunsui had a similar Zanpakutou in terms of contradictions. Considering your characters personality and abilities, his Zanpakutou is the complete opposite, so...hmm, I'll take that back, his Zanpakutou is fitting for him. I enjoy the descriptions you have of his powers, they aren't too complex, but are simple enough that they both have their obvious use and depending on the situtation can be adapted too. Whatever you learned on the NF, its showing, because the article itself is written quite well. And please, the praise isnt due, to be honest, I've created less Zanpakutou powers than anyone on this site. I'm not used to creating a giant cast of characters, each with their own unique powers. I generally create one person and stick with them. Not to mention my only true Zanpakutou is Kenshin, and his power is to negate others. Not really original in that aspect. But I'm satisfied nonetheless. Now as for the RP. I've done many where its been Kenshin's mission to hunt and track down his opponents. This strategy is the easiest in terms of facilitating an RP, but I'd rather not have Kenshin have immediate violent intentions against everyone he meets. I had wanted to do a few "off-duty" RPs, so I can demonstrate other characteristics of his personality, and not just the ruthless battle-hardened one. So for this. Hmm. Lets do something different. Do you have any arc idea's in mind? I'd love for Kenshin to actually get involved in a story beyond fighting. And you...have quite the collection of articles under your name. Damn. If not any arc, than Kenshin would likely be investigating (on his own time), any strange distrubances in the area, and seek them out. Or Saigo can be in the middle of searching for something on his own and the two happen to meet, possibly mistaking the other for what they're searching for. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, great idea, yeah that could work. What kind of an antagonist did you have in mind? If its a standard...go and beat em up. Then perhaps some...oh...Arrancar. But if you want a bit of intrigue would could create some tension between the nobility, and have this take place within Soul Society. Though at times, one of us may need to sort of....help guide the story along, taking less of a "player" role so to speak for it to work out in that fashion. Well either way, I like where this is going. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but yes, Saigo's personality is just as envisioned, though it was interesting to learn that he believes firmly in "the ends justify the means". This has some potential in making go either way as a protagonist or antagonist if you ever go that route. The description is detailed enough to give me a perspective of this character, and his overall value's. There are always minute quirks one could add, but at the very least its a solid base for a character personality. Great job. I've always been a fan of your works, and your ability to flesh out a character's personality has inspired me to do better in my own works. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well lets first have an introductory RP, give our characters a chance to get to know each other. This RP should also highlight some characteristics of theirs, specifically, what Saigo is doing as Captain and the nature of Kenshin and his visits to Soul Society. Given the nature of Kenshin's missions, he might be tasked with investigating some of the Noble families (since they normally exempt from investigation by the Gotei 13 normally, the Shinsengumi are NOT a branch body of the Gotei 13 and thus can ignore that). And since Saigo is Corps Commander of the Executive Militia and Patrol Corp, he too might be secretly tasked with or authorize his own private investigation. This could be how the two meet. If thats the case, it will require that both of us, sort of write out our own stories but in the same article using breaks ( --- ) when appropiate to signify changes in POV, until both meet. Possibly in combat, mistaking one another for the cause, especially we play off of one anothers own actions within the story. Afterwards, they can either realize they're wrong and cease attacking. OR, they could be attacked by a third party and forced to work together. I prefer the latter, despite how cliche it is, its just fun. With that out of the way, more questions than answers are presented, and with that we can end the first arc so to speak. I've been vague on the details on purpose, but if you want to have the Noble families make use of the Hollowficiation virus, it could also serve as a background story for how Murakami was exposed to it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I was pretty busy yesterday, so it works out fine. Anyways, I thought I mentioned it, though it seems I didnt, but your idea for a Noble Family being an antagonist was a great idea, I loved it. But alright, lets get a start on the RP. Do you want to start the RP or should I? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, this is...kinda ballooning at the moment. I started by writing a sort of..introduction, from the POV of one of Kenshin's officers in the Shinsengumi, and Kenshin going in to Soul Society. Its probably a little much, more than most stories start out anyway, but I partly wanted to impress, and to demonstrate that I take this opportunity to roleplay with you and anyone seriously. Anyways the name of this...episode is Trouble in the Wandering City. This is the introduction and get both of our characters involved. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, no problem man, I figure what way to start of an RP than to do something epic. Like I said it kinda got away from me, I hadnt intended to make it THAT long in length, and dont worry about trying to "come up with something just as good". I've read your previous work, I'm just trying to keep up. But no worries, take your time, I'm not rushing you. I'd rather you take the time to write out some great than post in a hurry and push out something poor. I know that sometimes what we have in mind for our characters, changes, and we end up going back to modify that. I've done this to Kenshin before. I'll probably be updating him a bit too. Cheers! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Not to rush you, but could you update the RP Trouble in the Wandering City? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry man yea sorry bout that my mom had surgery I had just got rid of the flu but Im good so lets RP if you still want toTwonjr2 21:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 21:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright Since you are right here is the RP Challenge of Two_Demons Grizzaka 22:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just to illiterate, you are fighting with a hole through your abdomen and a strike to the chest at close range.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 17:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey man! I'm good, got my finals going on so just a little flustered. How about you? I kinda lost interest in One Piece as well, but bleach still has a slight grasp on me. So still here. Cheers! -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 04:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Only managed to give him a cursory glance right now but he looks good. Will go through the article in more detail once I finish up some things tying me down. His first zanpakuto ability particularly interested me as I've planned my new character, Hattori Hanzō's zanpakuto ability to also revolve around the manipulation of darkness, though from what I've read Saigo's abilities are a little different from what I had in mind (though there are similarities :P). On the whole I liked what I managed to read. As for an RP I don't think I can right now, at least not for another two weeks. My finals are going on and the only reason I am on right now is that there's a five day break between my first and second paper, so have some free time. Maybe after my papers are done? -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 12:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's inspired by Blackbeard's ability from One Piece plus a few other things. He can taint a person with his darkness and temporarily block their powers, though someone with higher spiritual power can repel this ability. The ultimate form of darkness is a black hole, a region of extreme gravity that doesn't allow light to escape, so playing on that he can use it to manipulate gravity, stuff like that. -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 13:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey again u probably dont remember me, but I asked to RP with you, I was gone for awile it was this whole big thing at home I might tell you about later but anyway I just wanted to know if you still wanted to RP with me. I'll understande if ya say no just feel like I had to ask k Twonjr2 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) kool Im suprised you like tha nicest person i met on this site lol, I was gonna use a new char I recently created Fumetsu Shihoin . I'm not really sure on da location though Twonjr2 19:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow thxs dude ur really good, sorry i didnt say nothin in a while I fell asleep watching basketball lol but if you want we can start the RP and yes Fumetsu Shihoin is currently Lieutanent of the 2nd Division but was formerly a captain. Twonjr2 22:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a heads up i might not be on later, just a heads up. Anyway do you want me to capture your character or not??Twonjr2 20:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) gotcha Twonjr2 20:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive is the name of the RP Twonjr2 20:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) TTyl Hey I'll check back Later I gotta go right now Twonjr2 22:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo ur post bro. Grizzaka 22:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey man been a while it's your post, also after this RP would it be possible for him to take on Tommy as an Apprentice? Grizzaka 21:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) sweet man thx. Grizzaka 22:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ttyl Hey im back if ya want we can resume with that RP by the way I heard of the guy attempting to quit GF, I sent him a message saying he was a important member but I doubt he's gonna listen to me but still I tryed to reason with him. Twonjr2 00:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Favor Idk if you know but I was wondering if you could fix my page so I can edit it normally again if someone else doesn't get to it first. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ur post dude Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive Twonjr2 21:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Hi there! We've spoken before and we were supposed to do an RP then but then you went on a hiatus. But no worries, we can do one now =) What exactly did you have in mind? As for the problem I had, someone already came along and fixed it. But thank you for taking a look at it. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm..Oh goodness! I don't even know who to use against such a powerful guy! Hmm..I'd rather not use Van for this fight as Van can seem a bit godmodded at times. But hmm...I suppose I will use Akira. That should be a close enough fight that I should be able to withstand the onslaught for some time. Hmm...we could have a spar that eventually leads into an intrusion by a villian if you have one with the two of our characters working together to defeat them. If that doesn't work, I could exploit Akira's evil nature and just have conflicting personalities leading up to the big fight between the two. But would you mind starting it up? I'm no good at that sort of thing =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha I was really hoping you had one. Cause none of my villians that could fight with both on fair ground are near completion. Hmm...well don't you have zangetsu? We could alway fight against him. Seeing as Zangetsu should be overwhelming strong due to it being ichigo's former spirit =P But as for my pictures I went to zerochan.net and just looked around for things that I mightve liked. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 15:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I think I would rather fight against Aizen as that would require a great deal of thought and push both fighters to their limits lol. And its ok. We can wait to start it up if you need your rest. I already have near 10 RPs going anyway =P lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't mind me. As anyone on hre that knows me can vouch for, I dont mind having multiple RPs going. I can do them all, as most people arent even on at the same time so nothing conlicts lol. But if youre burdened then I can wait for you to get free time. =) hmm...in the meantime, could you give my character Rozeluxe a review? That would be greatly appreciated lol. And Murokami....well let's just say I've been trolling him since you're using gildart's picture an he's the father of my 3rd favorite character in FT. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha now I want to fight you using him lol. Well after I evelop the defensive puppet =P Idk if you remember him or not but I plan on using Hiruko from the naruto shippuden movie, but I don't know how to convert him into a puppet just yet. But I'm working on it. =D But back to Murokami, well personally...I preferred your old zanpakuto. The idea of making various objects from the environment just seem like it could be potentially dangerous in the wrong hands. But you did it so well that it just seemed amazing!! Don't take me wrong I like this zanpakuto as well, just not nearly as much. haha. His personality i pretty well done as well as I felt like he would make a good protagonist or villian depening on which way he wanted to go. So Cheers pal! [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol wow...that's crazy! Haha would you mind if I used your Hiruko as a basis for which to create my defensive puppet? That would probably help immensly seeing as your works are always amazing =D. Hmm but I know what you mean with developmental potential. You had it so well written that it didnt really need development but then it no fun to use the character if they wont ever change and grow in power. I may face that same dilemma later on with Rozeluxe but eh...I like the darkness zanpakuto because you're right no one had a arkness one...well no one thats still around. There was this guy who had a hell type but everyone berated him for it on the zanpakuto talk page because hell didnt exist yet but now there is one...irony lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you good sir! I appreciate the help. If you could give me a review of this next puppet when I'm done (and after I link you) that would be appreciated =D. As for the hell zanapakuto dispute ...thats just on the zanapkuto talk page if the admins havent deleted it, the user gave me the character so I changed the whole thing around. lol.Oh it looks like you have competition for the best darkness zanapkuto in the form of Hattori O.o [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Post ur post dawg Twonjr2 22:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was gone so long I was outside...anyway I just posted on Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive , so its ur post. Twonjr2 01:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was gone so long.... anyway its ur post dude Twonjr2 01:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bakkoto Please don't use your Bakkoto, it was added after we started and is unfair to just pull out mid-RP. Btw this is Hohenheim on a school computer User:Hohenheim of Light From our fight, Saigo is incredibly strong physically and he is mentally adept to fight off people when they push him into a corner. I'm sure he can break free from his restraints, Hyōsube's article doesn't state the restrains can't be forced undone. Use some creative thinking like "Watching the blade come down at him, Saigo dodged to the side and rolled across the floor. Lifting himself up he admonished Hyōsube for such fierce tactics in a simple spar. Using his raw strength, Saigo forced open the restrains of Kōsoku". You can still utilize your Zanpakuto's shikai, since Fū goes more along the lines of halting spiritual augmentation and release from the body.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 20:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Tis all good :)--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 21:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Post Hey its ur post dude u can write whenever u get on K Twonjr2 21:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Post Hey dude r u on, if so sorry for not postin yesterday and its ur post Twonjr2 22:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Tokoyami (Spirit) Just to inform you of the convenience: A), Avenger has already been used for Ira and B) I found it convenient that Father's True Form AND Avenger are both being used as appearances for the Emperor Kanishka in my story, My Inferno. :< Sadow-sama 13:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I don't mind. You can still use it and stuff, I was just wanting to clarify and stuff. It looks rather cool, though. ^^ Sadow-sama 13:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Post ur post Twonjr2 00:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ur post Twonjr2 13:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rp The Fallen One and The One filled with Wrath, Here you go.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Whew = Finished! First, just let me say thanks again for letting me use your puppets as a basis. =D I finally got it done here it is..Arasoi. Let me know what you think =)...At least now Rozeluxe is battle ready anytime you want you want to take a swing at him lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Oopsie...well the thing is....I kinda want to give the puppet Idea to anothe rof my characters. I dont know if this will make sense but I want Rozeluxe to be my next MC after Van passes the torch because I want Van's son Haruki to stay a rookie for a bit and have to act s a secondary while he learns the ropes so to speak. I feel bad now becasuse I used your idea and then just passing it on to another charcater....I deeply apoligize. I'm sorry for the long wait on the RP as well...now I just have to think of a new zanpakuto. Hm...oh! I'm really liking Tenmei as well..can't wait to see where you go with him. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! I can't wait to see what you come up with. I just have to put the finishing touches on Rozeluxe's Powers and Abilities section an he will be truly complete...well besides growing stronger of course! =) Well, I will be awaiting Tenmei's challenge. I can't wait to RP with you....this has been in the worls for awhile now lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I should be done by the end of the day, So I will be awaiting you =P lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Liberation Army Could my newest character Kemi Kemuri join the Liberantion Army. Yes he is a outcast of Soul Society and is being hunted by them. Could you think bout' it please. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 19:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Could my newest character Kemi Kemuri join the Liberantion Army. Yes he is a outcast of Soul Society and is being hunted by them. Could you think bout' it please. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry for taking so long on the Post i've got other stuff on my plate but I'm ready to continue, ur post when you have the time. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Socorro Herrra Are you still using the charater Herrera .--- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want to we could co own it but I just wanted her to join the Movement cause when I get enough members for it. They'll be like a evil team similar to the espada, and I wanted to do few RP's with them. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its your post in Murakami Wanted Dead or Alive --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No sweat Hmm...its cool. I undrstand time constraints lol. But I could've sworn you were already part of the GF lol. If not do you want to join? If so then you got my vote, you jut gotta ask two other members and do an iniation RP with one of the people you got a vote from =) But to answer your question, well that's Njalm's creation so you would be better off asking him since you aren't a member. But I don't see any real reason why he wouldn't let you. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Very well, would you mind starting it up? I think I will use Rozeluxe. Though I'm quite terrified of Saigo lol. But we'll see how it goes in the RP. Hmm...and as for the keeping the GF small...why would that be? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal. Your move =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Rp? Would you like to rp against Masanori Kawahiru its a gift for Sei that I am working on for him.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah, but you do know that Mason is a Soul that can use fullbring right? Just throwing that out there.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 07:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC)